In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on complex computing infrastructures to store and process data. In some scenarios, an organization may wish to perform a physical-to-virtual conversion (e.g., to migrate and/or clone applications and data on a physical server to a virtual machine). Virtualization of physical servers may provide any of a variety of benefits to an organization, such as improved utilization of resources, increased administrative flexibility, and/or disaster recovery.
In some cases, physical-to-virtual conversions may span a length of time during which a target virtual machine is incrementally synchronized with a source physical server. Unfortunately, changes to the target virtual machine during this time may disrupt the synchronization between the source physical server and the target virtual machine and render the target virtual machine unusable. For example, if a user initiates the target virtual machine in between incremental synchronization jobs, the physical-to-virtual conversion may be corrupted. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for safely migrating to virtualized platforms.